Fame
by matkashi
Summary: Ruki’s got it all. Fame, money, the penthouse apartment at the top of a nice, shiny building. He’s better than everyone else and he knows it. Uruha/Ruki Kouyou/Takanori the gazette


Title: Fame  
Author: **Mat (matkashi)**  
Chapter(s): drabble/oneshot  
Disclaimer: I OWN THEM, YES I DO MWAHAHA…..ok no.**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Romance/AU  
Warnings: Elevator sex, language, seme Uruha, leprechauns (ok that one is a lie)….space travel?  
Pairings: Uruha/Ruki  
**Author's Notes: **It's kind of short and completely without a plot. I just wrote this for some good Uruki sex. XD This is my first attempt at writing this stuff so go easy on me.

Summary: _**Ruki's got it all. Fame, money, the penthouse apartment at the top of a nice, shiny building. He's better than everyone else and he knows it. Only now he's stuck in an elevator, sitting alone, with a complete asshole who is less than impressed by Ruki's status. So, the solution? Why, hot, steamy elevator sex, of course.**_

**-**

Ruki strutted into the lobby of the apartment building, cell phone in hand and wavy hair bobbing as he walked.

"Yeah, I know she just had a baby. I don't give a fuck!" he snapped into the phone, waving away the doorman as he tried to help Ruki with his bag. "So what is it was a fuckin' c-section? The bitch works for me and I ain't gonna be takin' her slackin' off on me, alright? Geesh." He scowled as the person on the other line continued to speak and raised his hand in frustration as he elbowed the up button on the elevator.

"Look, either she comes into work by Monday or I'm firin' her sorry ass and making way for that hot chick who came by the office last Friday," Ruki spat, adjusting his large designer sunglasses. "We could use an ass like hers walkin' 'round the building if you know what I mean."

The door dinged open and he stepped inside, followed closely by a tall blond man in a suit.

"Listen, listen," Ruki continued, obviously speaking over someone on the other end. "I'm the boss. I make the rules. I don't give a fuck 'bout maternity leave, got it? The bitch can sue me of she wants. I got a few dollas and a cute little baby blanket for the kid to spare. I won't be hurtin' if she picks a bone with me, alright?" He rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply as the elevator door closed.

"I'm hanging up now. You're boring me and I don't like to be bored." With that, he snapped his cell phone shut and shoved it into the tight pocket of his jeans.

The tall man in the suit snorted and looked away.

Ruki's scowl deepened. "Ya got a problem, buddy?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"No, not at all," the man said, sounding amused. "You're exactly like they say in the tabloids, that's all."

"Let me get somethin' straight, bud," Ruki retorted lowly. "You don't know shit about me in your two hundred dolla suit and knockoff watch, ya got me?"

"Yes, I get it. You're rich," the man responded lazily, waving a hand. "Good for you."

"I'm not only rich, guy," Takanori replied angrily. "I'm the most fuckin' famous thing you'll ever meet, I can tell yeh that much."

"I already know exactly who you are, Takanori Matsumoto," the man answered, shrugging. "Corporate scumbag billionaire. You probably own the building and the street it's on, but I don't really give a shit, to be honest. Money never really impressed me and neither does your pompous, right-wing agenda, polluting company."

"So you're a liberal then. That's what this is all about?" Ruki scoffed. "Listen, pal, I could care less what you tree-huggers are after. My company is the leading provider in technological resources in every major country in the damn world."

"And in every _minor_ country you've succeeded to throw children into sweatshops and make starving people work for pennies on the dollar, I know," the blond stated.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't need to take your shit," Ruki growled. "I can—" He was cut off when the elevator shuddered and jerked to a stop. "The fuck?"

"The elevator is malfunctioning," the man muttered. "And I'm Kouyou."

Ruki looked nonplussed. "You some kind of joke, buddy?"

Kouyou turned to look at him. "You said you didn't know who I was, so I was telling you. I'm Kouyou. Nice to meet you, Ruki, mastermind of the corporate asshole that is this city."

"I don't care if you're so far left that you need a turn signal, pal. Got it?" Ruki snapped. "I've got too much money to give a flying fuck about anything you could throw at me. I don't need to cater to tree huggin' hippies."

Kouyou crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Ruki through a thin fringe of hair. His lips pouted out and Ruki glanced at the before meeting Kouyou's eyes again.

"Whatever," the short man grumbled. "I could care less what you think."

"If that was true you wouldn't keep talking to me," Kouyou replied, leaning his back against the wall.

Infuriated, Ruki tried not to show how much the other man ruffled his feathers. "If you weren't interested in me, you wouldn't be talking to me, either."

"The only interest I've ever had in you is you looks," Kouyou retorted.

Ruki felt taken aback. "Comin' onto me, pretty boy?"

"Just because it would be fun to fuck you doesn't mean I'm going to."

"You really think I'd let you fuck me? You're delusional, asshole. I don't swing that way."

"Puh-lease," Kouyou replied with a roll of his eyes. "Not only does the way you dress just scream "fag", but I've seen enough candids to make it a wonder you haven't already bent over for me."

"You've got some nerve!" Ruki snarled, pulling his sunglasses off and narrowing his eyes. You don't impress me. If you want to get in my pants you can kiss that chance goodbye. I don't fuck skinny-ass losers like you."

Kouyou sighed and without warning he stepped forward and pushed Ruki roughly against the wall.

"Skinny?"

Flustered, Ruki tried to push the other man away. "That's right, skinny. Let go of me, twig."

"So if I decided to kiss you, you're telling me you wouldn't like it?" Kouyou breathed, breath fanning out over Ruki's lips.

Ruki shivered involuntarily. "I thought you hate my corrupt political ideals, you asshole."

"You don't need to agree with someone's ideals to fuck them, I've found," Kouyou murmured, his lips inching closer.

Then, at the last second, Kouyou turned his head and latched his lips to the brunette's neck instead, sucking hard.

Ruki moaned and tried to push him away again. "Fuck off!"

"You know," Kouyou sucked on a small patch of skin. "I'm actually quite a fan of yours, Takanori Matsumoto." Another suck. "The publishing in the tabloids, your photo shoots, I've never seen a guy I wanted to fuck more than you."

"So you'll just…ugh," Ruki unconsciously tilted his head to the side to give Kouyou more access. "Give up on your own ideals because you like how I look?"

Kouyou moved to his jaw line, pressing soft kisses along the bone. "Sex is sex, Ruki. In the end, we'll never talk again and I'll keep protesting your company's activities while you make billions off of your work. The world," he kisses the shorter man's cheek. "Keeps turning."

"What makes you think I want a quick fuck?" Ruki breathed, hands gripping Kouyou's jacket.

"If you didn't, you would have pushed me away," Kouyou stated simply. "You wouldn't be letting me touch you." He slid a hand up into Ruki's hair and pulled his head back so he could look down in his face. "I bet you're hard."

Ruki scowled. "I could sue you for harassment."

"You won't."

"Bullshit. I've sued people for less."

"Sue me then," Kouyou replied with a careless shrug.

Ruki growled and stood up on his toes, slamming their lips together in an almost bruising fashion. The kiss was harsh and frantic and both their tongues fought for dominance as Ruki's arms wrapped around Kouyou's neck and the taller man tugged at the shorter's hair to change the angle and deepen the kiss. Teeth nipped, tongues pressed, and lips sucked needily as Kouyou's hands slip down to Ruki's ass and hefted him up, allowing the brunette to wrap his legs around Kouyou's waist.

Ruki grunted and hastily unbuttoned Kouyou's shirt before sliding his hands into the other man's shirt and over his chest to play with his nipples and make the blond groan.

Kouyou moved his hands underneath Ruki's shirt and slid them over the soft skin, dragging his nails lightly down Ruki's back. The kiss had changed to a hasty sucking of lips and tongue and they were both panting as Kouyou unbuttoned Takanori's pants and awkwardly slide them down enough to free the dark-haired man's erection.

A fist wrapped around Ruki's cock and a thumb slid over the head, causing the shorter man to hiss through his teeth and lean his head back against the wall of the elevator. Kouyou lifer his free hand to Ruki's mouth and pressed three fingers inside, moaning as the other sucked on his fingers enthusiastically, coating them with saliva.

Removing his fingers, Kouyou leaned forward and bit Ruki's neck to distract him as he slid on slick finger into his entrance. Ruki gasped and his hips twitched at the intrusion. To them, it didn't matter how quickly things had progressed or how inappropriate it was. They had a chemistry too potent to deny and they both wanted to touch and be touched. It was a simple as that.

And neither of them was about the question it.

"You'll… pay for this," Ruki gasped out.

Kouyou smirked against his neck. "Oh will I? You seem to be enjoying it." He pressed a second finger inside and Ruki moaned. "Very much."

Ruki scowled once more and bit Kouyou's neck roughly. "Stop prepping me and just do it, asshole. The elevator will move soon."

Kouyou chuckled. "You afraid of getting caught?" He pushed a third finger in and Ruki winced. "That just makes it more exciting.

"You want to be on the cover of the next tabloid with me with your pants around you ankles?" Ruki snapped. "That's where you're headed!"

"Fine," Kouyou replied, slipping his fingers out and unbuttoning his own pants, pulling his erection out. Ruki unknowingly licked his own lips and Kouyou smirked. He spat into his hand and rubbed it along his cock, trying to make it as slick as possible before positioning himself at Ruki's entrance and slipping only the head in as he held the other man's legs around his waist.

"Oh, fuck!" Ruki growled. "Don't stop. Keep going."

Kouyou renewed their kiss with a passion and began to press slowly inside. Ruki groaned in pain and his legs tightened on Kouyou's hips. Once Kouyou was fully sheathed, he paused and they both caught their breath. After what seemed like forever, Ruki whispered "move" and Kouyou pulled back out, thrusting back in with a sharp snap of his hips.

Ruki cried out and reached down between them to pump his own cock with Kouyou's thrusts as the blond fucked him against the wall of the elevator. His back rubbed against the wood of the wall and made the skin underneath his shirt red and raw. The cock thrusting in and out of him made the muscles of his abdomen clench and tense, making it hard to breathe properly. The movement was causing them both to become flushed and panting, sweat dripping down their brows and making the sound of slapping skin echo in the small room.

Kouyou wrapped his arms around Ruki's waist and pulled away from the wall, kneeling and carefully laying the other man down on the floor so he could get a better angle. He lifted Ruki's legs up over his shoulders and began to thrust in even harder, the slick sound of his cock moving inside Ruki making both their stomachs tense and their jaws clench in pleasure.

Kouyou shortened his thrusts and made them harder—more precise—and Ruki moaned loudly, throwing his head back as his hand worked faster on his own cock. Kouyou pulled off Ruki's pants completely and tossed them aside, leaning forward and pushing the smaller mans' shirt up so her could kiss up his chest to a hard peak of flesh, sucking on it. One of Takanori's hands slid into Kouyou's hair and held his head close to his chest, his own hips thrusting back against Kouyou's cock.

The blond felt pleasure coiling in his own gut and he sped up his thrusts, muttering "Come for me" as he braces one arm on the floor and moved faster. Ruki hissed and quickened his pace on his erection, squeezing it tightly.

Ruki arched his back and moaned out as he spilled his fluids between their sweaty bodies. Kouyou bit his own lip and thrust a few more times as Ruki clenched down around him and pulled his own release from him. "Ah, fuck!"

Panting and sticky, they both laid there for a moment, each trying to gather their own thoughts.

"I hadn't expected to go that far," Kouyou muttered.

Ruki rolled his eyes. "Get off of me.'

Kouyou pulled out and pulled up his pants before handing Ruki his own. They both got dressed in silence.

"How the fuck long will it be until someone fixes this fuckin' elevator?" Ruki snapped, glaring at the number pad as though that would make it start up again. He even pressed a few numbers for good measure. No luck.

"They've probably sent someone to fix it by now. It shouldn't be long," Kouyou replied.

"Why are you even in this building?" Ruki asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"You think you would have asked me that _before_ we fucked," Kouyou murmured.

"Fine, don't tell me. I don't give a shit."

"I have a cousin who lives in your building."

"Oh."

"He hates your guts."

"I'm not surprised."

Silence.

Ruki shifted uncomfortably and pulled a card out of his pocket, handing it to the other man.

"Your card?" Kouyou asked, confused.

"My personal card," Ruki replied with an attempted casual shrug. "If you use it to try and get me to be more nature friendly or some shit, you can go fuck yourself. I'm not changing the methods of my company."

"So you just want a fuck out of me, that it?" Kouyou asked, putting the card in his pocket.

Ruki shrugged again.

"You know I'll be calling you up with left-wing, liberal agendas."

Ruki sighed. "I know."

"You're okay with that?"

"Not really."

"Was the fuck really that good?"

"It wasn't…. bad."

"Oh you're so full of shit."

The elevator suddenly jerked to life and began to ascend.

"Fucking, finally!' Ruki growled, throwing his hands into the air. It was then that he noticed that there was only one floor lit up on the number board. "You're going to my floor."

Kouyou smirked. "So it would seem."

"You don't have a cousin here, do you?" Ruki asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Nope."

"You're who, again?"

"Kouyou. Kouyou Takashima," Kouyou replied with a smile. "But you probably know me better as Uruha."

Ruki froze. "Uruha."

"Yep!"

Ruki clenched his fists at his sides. "You are Uruha. The leader of the movement to shut my company down?"

"More of a movement to shut down all murderous companies in general. We're not just singling you out, you know." Kouyou tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently.

"So you thought fucking me would get me to listen to your side?" Ruki spat. "Ain't happening."

"No, I don't think that. But it did get my foot in the door," Kouyou replied, grinning as the elevator came to a stop.

"I'm not listening to your shit. I don't talk to protesters." Ruki stepped out of the elevator and went to his apartment, Kouyou fast on his heels.

"But you gave me your card!"

Ruki's eyes widened. "Give it back!"

Kouyou pouted. "No."

"I will block your calls!"

"I'll use different phones."

"You bastard!"

Kouyou grinned and leaned forward, capturing Ruki's lips with his own and taking the smaller man off guard. Ruki slapped his chest and pulled back, staring at the blond incredulously.

"Invite me inside?" Kouyou asked sweetly.

Takanori scowled and unlocked the apartment door. After a moment of staring at the floor with a blank expression, he sighed and stepped aside, letting Kouyou in.

But he wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say. Oh no.

Definitely not.

Yep, definitely not.

Ok, maybe just a little. Can't hurt right?

Right.

Takanori pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He was screwed.


End file.
